Love Like Lightning
by chocolatemooses
Summary: It was like electricity, so painful yet so perfect., running through his body with lightning speed, filling him with every emotion possible-pain, ecstasy, hate, love, sorrow, joy-all in one beautiful perfect moment. Sylar/Elle. Spoilers for 3x09.


Title: Loving Like Lightning

Author: chocolatemooses

Ratings/Warnings: R (for smut, what else?)

Summary: _It was like electricity, so painful yet so perfect., running through his body with lightning speed, filling him with every emotion possible-pain, ecstasy, hate, love, sorrow, joy-all in one beautiful perfect moment, before rushing out of him with the same quickness it had entered, leaving him begging for more. Yes, he was sure of that, he wanted more of the electricity. He wanted more of Elle._

Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first foray into the world of smut. But after that scene in tonight's episode this stuff practically writes itself. I am super nervous about posting this, I started immediately after the episode and finished in only a few hours. So, yeah. *nervously looks around, then runs and hides*

Warning! Major spoilers for Episode 9, "It's Coming".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I lied."

The air burned and diffused around them, crackling like the electricity that now ran beneath both of their fingertips. Tension sizzled and he felt like every one of his molecules fizzed with desperate anticipation. A fire, similar yet different than the one that had less than an hour ago caused him so much pain, once again ran through his body, causing a fear, a kind of fear he had only felt once before in his life, to course through his body and paralyze all of his thoughts except for those focused on the beautiful girl before him.

"What?"

Gabriel tried to breathe, tried to comprehend the scenario that was playing out right before his eyes. One minute he's dying, his body burning and healing in such rapid succession that the pain of death and relief of new life blended into one overwhelming sensation that, frankly, blew his mind. The next minute he found himself inches away from the face of the girl, probably the only girl, who had ever held a real place in his heart, even if only for a brief moment. But he could feel it returning, blossoming somewhere in his lonely heart; in the quiet secret place where he stored all of his good feelings: his new-found brother, his love for a simple, well-made watch, and, now, maybe even her, maybe even little Elle.

Her eyes, so clear and so blue, wavered from his, too dark and too intense. She ducked her head, eyes darting around the dark cell where so much had happened. She finally settled on his chest, which he only now realized was bare. The thought would have embarrassed the old Gabriel, the Gabriel she knew; he would have felt self-conscious, inadequate. And it would have annoyed, maybe even angered, Sylar, the thought of being bared-literally and figuratively-to anyone would have been pitiable weak. But right now Gabriel, just Gabriel-not the watchmaker and not the murderer, was simply curious and eager to see how all of this would play out.

His voice was soft when he spoke, not wanting to break the spell they had both seemingly stumbled into. "Elle?"

Her eyes shot to his and another current of electricity, figurative, sure, but potent all the same, ran up his spine. Her jaw was set but hesitancy remained in those electric blues orbs. Sighing, she answered.

"I lied, about why I saved you." She couldn't take his gaze and her stare returned to his chest. "I saved you because I thought," her breath hitched and he could see her eyes glazed over with tears, yet she continued. "I saved you…because you were the only person I had ever met that I really thought was worth saving." Her eyes traveled slowly up his chest, up his neck, until she finally reached his gaze. "I…" she took a deep, calming breath, "betrayed you because I was following orders. I l-liked you because…because you made me feel special."

Elle looked at him then, with a mixture of defiance, honesty, vulnerability, and an undercurrent of desire. It was a look that set him aflame, that destroyed his soul and then brought it back to life again, it made him want more than just power. It made him want her.

"I want to make you feel special." Gabriel's voice came out husky and low, reminiscent of the tone he used to use with his victims and he could honestly say that a similar kind of hunger was running rampant through his body in a surprisingly similar way.

He wanted her, he wanted to possess her, protect her, keep her for his own. He had since the moment he saw her a year ago but at the time he had been too insignificant to even consider her wanting him in the same way. He was astounded when she gave him her number and even more so when she agreed to come to his apartment. At the time he contented himself with that, not daring to press his luck by asking for more. But he had wanted her, so badly. He dreamed of making love to her, of being in love with her. He dreamed of quiet nights together, making love slowly with soft touches and with whispers of love. He had hoped for that more nights than he cared to admit.

When she betrayed him his heart broke and he no longer allowed himself those tender thoughts, thoughts that made him weak, thoughts that made the guilt, the guilt that he had to keep at bay constantly, more powerful. Yet he didn't stop wanting her. He filled his mind instead of brutal visions of fucking her, of destroying her, of killing her. He wanted her to feel the pain he had felt, he wanted his revenge to heal the wounds she had created, he wanted to take everything from her and refused to give anything back.

But now. Now he didn't quite know what he wanted. Yes, he still wanted her, maybe even more so now than ever before. He didn't hate her, not like Sylar did, but he didn't quite love her, not like the lonely watchmaker did. He wasn't sure what he felt. It was like electricity, so painful yet so perfect., running through his body with lightning speed, filling him with every emotion possible-pain, ecstasy, hate, love, sorrow, joy-all in one beautiful perfect moment, before rushing out of him with the same quickness it had entered, leaving him begging for more.

Yes, he was sure of that, he wanted more of the electricity. He wanted more of Elle.

He bent his head downward, only allowing her eyes to widen in surprise and her mouth to part slightly-whether in protest or delight, he wasn't sure-before he captured her lips with his.

The moment was like a storm, thunder and lightning coming together, rolling off each other in waves and creating a symphony. Surprise, if he had to guess, would have been her initial reaction. Her body momentarily stilled underneath his and Gabriel was filled with a frightening kind of dread. He was about to pull away and apologize his ass off when she responded. Her body pressed into his, causing all types of shivers to run across his skin. Her hands snaked their way up to wrap around his neck before curling up into his hair, sending little shocks of lightning into his scalp. Her lips suddenly became soft and inviting, so warm and full of life that he wrapped his arms around her waist and clenched her tightly to him, relishing the way her small frame pressed into his. They stayed like this for a long time before they had to break away, immediately filling their lungs with air.

"Wow," she breathed and Gabriel couldn't stop himself from staring. Her hair was mussed and frizzy, her cheeks bright, her lips swollen and heavy, and her eyes were bright from excitement; she was perfect.

With a low growl, he swooped back down upon her, gently pushing her back against the wall and lifting her with ease. He could hardly think as the blood rushed from his brain to, what he thought, were more important parts of his anatomy. Elle's body responded almost on its own, tongue clashing with his and her hands running across his bare chest making him push against her like his life depended on it.

He pulled his lips away from her and began to lick and kiss his way down her neck, pausing in between to speak to her in a strangled voice. "I'm sorry…I can't stop…" He continued his trek across her neck and his hands began to pull at the bottom of her sweat-soaked tee-shit. "If you want me to stop you need to say so, NOW, because I don't think I will be able to pretty soon."

She moaned out a quiet, "no…" and said a few more word but they came out in a rushed mumble that Gabriel's hormone induced brain couldn't understand but he still heard that special word.

The magic word. He froze immediately, stalled every movement but stayed where he was, not quite ready to lose contact with her warm, perfect body. She, however, couldn't stop moving. Her hips gyrated wonderfully against his and her hands still traveled up and down his chest. Frustrated, he grabbed them and pinned them to the wall, wild eyes staring into hers.

"If you want me to stop," his voice was low and dangerous, "then you need to stop moving."

Elle's eyes were confused at his abrupt halt and dark, only a ring of blue around dilated pupils, with unfulfilled lust. After a moment though a look of realization set in and a slow smile spread across her face. "What if I don't?" she asked, pressing her body closer to him and moving her hips ever so slightly, eliciting a grunt from Gabriel.

He closed his eyes in agony, willing his body to stop reacting to hers. Eyes still clenched tight, he answered, "You need to, please."

His eyes popped open when she laced her legs around his and pulled his groin towards her to nestle in the warmth between her legs. With a devilish gleam in her eyes, she smiled and leaned in so her lips danced enticingly around his ear, "I don't want you to stop."

Then all hell broke loose.

He crushed her body beneath his, picking up right where he left off. He clawed at her shirt and, through some miracle, was able to remove it in one deft motion. He had less lucky with the bra and spent, what seemed like an eternity pulling at the clasp, before losing his patience and ripping the offending garment off her body in a burlesque fashion. She gasped and sent a light shock down his back when he captured her nipple in his mouth, running his teeth across the sensitive bud before smoothing it out with his soft tongue. He lavished the same attention on the other pink bud, causing her to throw her head back and moan loudly.

The sounds of her excitement only spurned Gabriel on to greater heights and he found himself quickly losing control. He also found that he didn't care as much as he thought he would. Not wasting another moment her pulled at the top of her pants and roughly yanked them down, causing her legs to disengage themselves from his back. She kicked off her pants and threw them in a quickly growing pile of clothes. Spinning her around with ease, he gently laid her down on the floor of the cell, their bodies giving off so much heat that they both didn't notice the cold lead floors.

He lifted his hips up off her and, taking her cue, worked with nimble fingers on his pants, hands brushing dangerously against his erection and causing him to emit a low, guttural moan of pleasure. While she busied herself with his pants, he went to quick work on her underwear, not even waiting for her to lift her hips he ripped them off in a moment.

She was naked beneath him and he allowed himself a moment to pause and take in the sight of her, she was perfect in every way. Her body seemed to contradict and compliment his all at the same time. An emotion, stronger than any other he felt, rushed through him. It might not have been love but it was pretty damn close.

"Gabriel," her voice was quite and pleading but it broke through his haze. He ran his hands across the soft skin of her belly and made his way down to the softness between her thighs. He ran a gentle finger across her opening and let out a quiet groan and the wetness he found there. Without wasting time, he pushed one finger inside her, relishing the way her eyes sparkled and the way her body shivered.

He pushed another finger into her and began to slowly pump his hand, his thumb brushing up against her clit and causing her to moan and whimper. She wiggled her body closer to his, desperate to find that release they were both seeking, needing, so badly.

"Please," she ground out through clenched teeth, "I need you. Now."

A feeling of relief settled over him as he gently removed his fingers from her warmth. Her hands, which had been earlier in his hair, traveled downward to clasp him gently into her hand. He let his eyes drift shut and dipped his head down onto the cool floors, trying to focus. She positioned him at her opening. He pulled back to meet her gaze. There he found a look of need, understanding, and, maybe, a little happiness.

He pushed his way into her body, her tight walls tightening around him in an earth-shattering way. The feeling of her surrounding him, engulfing him caused his eyes to shoot open before rolling up into his head. Elle started to make a soft keening sound that wreaked havoc on his senses, her hips moving of their own accord. He took the hint and pulled out almost completely before plunging himself back in with vicious force. In moments, they had found a speed, a rhythm, that caused their heads to spin, their senses to overload, and their bodies to soar. He pounded into her, poured himself into the moment, whispering accusations and promises, punishing her and rewarding her with the pleasure/pain of their sex. She growled and moaned, took it all with wanton shamelessness, she begged and apologized and, in the last few moments, she let out a scream of pleasure, that filled his heart and soul in a way that his special powers never had.

As he collapsed in exhaustion next to her, reveling in the way Elle curled her body up next to him, he once again felt that emotion. The one trapped between love and hatred, the one he couldn't quite name.

He let his curiosity go unquenched, realizing that, for them, love was like lightning. Beautiful, intense, dangerous, sublime, and awe-inspiring but so fleeting that when it's over he had to wonder if it was real to begin with or just some incredible dream. It would never stay, never last, not for long anyway. But Gabriel was pretty sure that he would be willing to chase lightning forever, if it meant he could keep her.


End file.
